One Day at a Time
by BeautyofGrace
Summary: COMPLETE! Emily and Ryan want kids, what's so bad about that? When they get their wish, are they prepared for parenthood? Five years after Have You Ever.
1. Negitive

ugh! it's too short!

well, here's the next piece. there's this one then one more!

Chapter one

Ryan's POV

" Damn!" the shout came from the bathroom. I sighed. I knew what was up. I walked into the bedroom and through to the bathroom I shared with my wife of five years, Emily Evans.

" Where is it?" I asked. She pointed across the room miserably I walked over and picked up the little white stick.

Negative.

I shook my head and dropped it in the trash. We'd been trying for almost two years to have children. That was when Emily decided she was ready for kids. I'd always been ready. I still remember when she had told me.

Taylor had just given birth to her first child, Alyssa Mary Danforth. Seven-year-old Lydia was so happy to be a big sister. (A/N yeah, I don't think I ever specified, Lydia was four in the last one.) Taylor had let Emily hold Alyssa and I could tell her heart was won over.

That night we'd been lying in bed when she turned to me and said,

" We should have a kid."

" What?" I asked.

" A kid… no, I don't mean a goat. Seriously Ryan, I'm ready now." She had insisted.

So that's when it began.

" Emily," I said, walking into the bathroom where my wife was slumped against the wall. " Maybe we should see a doctor."

" What?" she asked.

" Well, maybe there's something wrong with one of us. Something that can be treated." I said. Emily sighed and leaned against the wall.

" I don't know Ryan." She said. " A doctor? You know how I feel about doctors." Oh boy did I know. I took her up their once for a sprained wrist, which she had gotten playing soccer with Troy, Chad, and Zeke. She was freaking out. The hospital scares the living daylights out of her. I sighed.

" Okay, we'll try again, but Emily, if you seriously want a kid, the doctor maybe the only chance we have." She nodded.

" I know." She pouted. I laughed and helped her up.

" Let's go get ice cream. I know that cheers you up." She smiled.

" I like ice cream." She said. I shook my head and we headed out.

Emily's POV

It had been a week since the last demon pregnancy test incident. I was home alone, Ryan was out doing who knows what, when the phone rang.

" Hello?" I asked.

" Hey Emily."

" Hi Sharpay, how's everything at your house?"

" Insane, Zeke's upset about something and we have five billion batches of cookies. Wanna help me eat our way through them? I'm inviting everyone."

" Sure as soon as Ryan gets home we'll head over." I laughed.

" Okay, see you then." We hung up. Then the door opened and Ryan walked in.

" Come on Ryan, we're going to eat cookie until we barf." I tried to drag him out, but he stopped me.

" Emily, I have something to tell you."

" What?" I asked.

" I had a sperm count done a few days ago, the results came back today." I looked at him, confused.

" So?" I asked.

" Emily, my sperm count is fine… I asked the doctor, he said he knows someone who maybe able to help us." He said. I was mad.

" So it's my fault?" I cried, crossing my arms.

" Emily, I'm not saying that." He said.

" What are you saying?" I asked.

" I'm saying… let's go to a fertility specialist. They can help us." I bit my lip. I honestly did want a child… I desperately wanted a child.

" I'll think about it." I said, sighing. Ryan smiled.

" Good. Now, what did you say about cookies until we barf?" I smiled.

" Zeke's on a baking spree so Sharpay's having a cookie eating party." I told him.

" Thank goodness for Zeke and baking sprees." He declared and we headed out.

" Finally! I though you'd never get here!" Taylor cried, Alyssa on her hip. I laughed.

" Yeah, well, nothing you can do." Everyone was in the kitchen, Zeke was still baking, and everyone else was eating. I grabbed a chocolate chuck cookie and sat on the floor next to Alaura. Gabi cleared her throat.

" Everyone, I have an announcement!" she said. " I'm pregnant again." I froze. Kelsi squealed.

" Really? Me too!" the two girls hugged. I looked at the floor and began to pick at my cookie while everyone congratulated Gabi and Kelsi. Ryan walked over and sat next to me.

" You okay?" he asked. I nodded.

" Ryan…" I said.

" Yeah?" he asked.

" Make an appointment." I said. He smiled.

" Really?" he asked. I sighed, as much as I hated doctors, I seriously wanted a kid. I closed my eyes.

" Yeah, really." He hugged me and kissed my cheek.

" Trust me, you won't regret this" he said.

Then why did I already regret it?


	2. Turkey basters and needles

Okay, I know nothing about fertility drugs, but I did some Internet research. So everything on here came from google searches.

Lissical - yeah that was inspired by my aunt. Sad story really. She wanted kids, and at some family thing my mom announced she was pregnant... with her fifth child... Luckily my aunt had a kid last year... as my mom had six seven and eight... oh well

Peachie1st - lol, I have up to chapter four written and I'm working on five.

ZacEfronLuver - yay! I love when people like what I do!

rmrivera - Trust me, I know how you feel lol.

Chapter two Emily's POV 

Ryan held my hand as we entered the building. I was scared out of my mind. I hate doctor's offices I always have I probably always will something about the smells and the sounds. I don't know.

" It's going to be okay." Ryan said for the five millionth time. I didn't believe him. We sat in the waiting room and I began to tap my foot. I would have chewed on my nails but Ryan had a hold of them.

" Mr. and Mrs. Evans?" the receptionist called. Ryan and I stood up and went into the room she led us to. We sat in front of a desk.

" hi, I'm Dr. Brown." The woman behind the desk said. " you must be Ryan and Emily Evans."

" Yes we are." Ryan said as I looked around, half expecting torture devices.

" okay, well first I have to ask you some questions. Have either of your families had a history of infertility. I laughed.

" no." Ryan said. " both of us have a number of siblings and Emily's sibling have children."

" what about your siblings?" Brown asked.

" neither have tried for children." He said. The doctor nodded.

" how long have you been trying to have kids?"

" two years." Ryan answered.

" have you two ever heard of invetro fertilization?" we both shook our heads. " that's where we implant the sperm in the woman ourselves." My eyes grew wide.

" with what? A turkey baster?"

" no, with-"

" I don't want to know!" I interrupted.

" or there are fertility drugs."

" what would that involve?" Ryan asked.

" Emily just has to take a shot everyday." Dr. Brown explained. " You can give it to her or she can give it to herself. It's effective for up the twenty-four hours. Or, there's always adoption." I bit my lip.

" I'll let you two think about it for a while. I'll be back in a few minutes." She got up and left.

" well Emily, what do you think?"

" I think I'm going to be sick." I said. " The drugs I guess."

" but you hate needles." Ryan said.

" I know." I squeaked. " but I know how badly you want kids and no one's touching me with a turkey baster." Finally the doctor came back.

" well, what do you say?" she asked, sitting down. I sighed, I'd been doing a lot of that.

" give us the drugs.

Ryan's POV

We'd been on the fertility drugs for about two months. With no results. It was time again for a shot. We went into the bedroom and I pulled out the syringe and mixed the fluid. I injected it in her then pulled the plunger all the way back. Then I slowly pushed it in and pulled the syringe straight out. Emily took a deep breath.

" you okay?" I asked. She nodded miserably. I shook my head. I hated having to give her the shots, but she was too afraid to give them to herself.

Well, then, long story short, we did what had to be done to have babies (A/N if you don't know what that is, child get help.)

A few weeks later, Emily was taking a pregnancy test. I heard a scream from the bathroom. I ran in. her face was pale and her hand was shaking.

" what's wrong?" I asked. I looked at the test.

Positive.

I felt the smile on my face.

" you do realize what we have to do right?" I asked.

" what?" she asked, turning to me.

"make a doctor's appointment." I said. Emily groaned, rolling her head back.

" do I have to?" she asked.

" yes."

" fine." She said. I went to make the appointment.

Emily's POV (Again!)

We were at the doctor's yet again. Except I was on a cold table and Ryan was standing next to me.

" well, Mrs. Evans, I'm happy to tell you, you are infact pregnant. I can't tell the gender, or number just yet but…"

" did you say number?" I asked.

" yes. Didn't you know? You had a higher chance for multiples. First because of the fertility drugs, and second because your husband is a twin, correct?" Ryan nodded.

" how long before we know?" he asked.

" give it another three weeks or so and we can have an almost definite answer."

" Almost defintie?" I asked.

" sometimes a baby dies, or is hiding." I raised an eyebrow.

" what if there's only one and it's hiding?" the doctor didn't answer, but turned to talk with Ryan. I rolled my eyes.

" be sure to make an appointment with my receptionist."

" okay, any particular date?" he asked.

" in a few weeks would be fine. That's when we can tell you everything." The doctor, Henderson, said. Ryan nodded.

" okay. Anything else?" the doctor shook her head,

" nope, that's it." I got up to go get dressed. Ryan followed me to the changing room.

" I hate hospitals." I said, before closing the door.


	3. Sven

ZacEfron Luver - yes they do! isn't it great!

rmrivera - lol, yeah, I always wondered how they did that...

theyoungandthehopeless - you know, your username's really cheery lol, Just kidding. yeah, again, that was me wondering how they did that through Emily

Ayana Starman - I love writing it! Emily's just so fun! and Ryan... is hot...

Lissical - you'll have to see! And yeah, my mom recently had triplets... almost seven months ago.

Chapter three

Ryan's POV

It was Doctor time again. Sharpay was going with us. She had to. Some twisted aunt thing. We were all in my car and I was driving, Emily was in front Sharpay in back. we pulled into the parking lot and got out. We walked up to the maternity section. Even though she was only about three months pregnant, Emily was already starting to show a little. We went into Dr. Henderson's office. Emily laid down on table and when the doctor came in she lifted up her shirt. Henderson spread the gel over her stomach and she jumped a little.

" that's cold." She said. Sharpay laughed. The doctor put the thing on her stomach and looked at it.

" Mr. and Mrs. Evans, congratulations, you're having twins." The doctor said.

" Twins?" Sharpay squealed. " maybe they'll be like us Ryan!"

" well, it looks like two boys." Henderson said.

" two boys?" I asked. That was great! Emily smiled, then turned to me.

" no ryming names." She said. I rolled my eyes.

" I know." I said. She had told me a long time ago that cutesy names bothered her. Emily wiped off the gel and stood up.

" we should go out to eat." She said.

" better idea. Let's invite everyone over to eat." I said. She shrugged.

" Okay, whatever… can we order chinese?" she asked.

" sure." I laughed as we all got in the car.

" what are you going to name them?" Sharpay asked.

" I don't know." Emily said.

" oh! How about Brady and Sven?" Sharpay cried.

" no way!" Emily cried. " I refuse to name a child Sven!" I laughed.

" She's right Shar, not even I would do the to a child." I said. Emily nodded.

" no normal person would." She said.

" I like the name Sven!" Sharpay cried.

" like I said, no normal person." Emily muttered. Sharpay stuck out her tongue.

Emily and pregnancy hormones, that sounds fun.

I got on the phone and ordered the Chinese then invited everyone for dinner. Gabi and Kelsi were both about six months pregnant.

First to get here were Kelsi and Jason. Followed by Chad, Taylor, Lydia and Alyssa. After them came Zeke. Gabi, Troy and Alaura were late. By the time they got here the chinese was here and I was serving it up.

" oh, by the way." Emily said. I smiled, I knew what she was doing. " we went to the doctor today, we're having twin boys."

" what are you going to name them?" Gabi asked. Her and Troy were also having a son, they planned on naming him Josh. Kelsi and Jason didn't want to know the gender of their baby. They liked the idea of being surprised. I didn't. I preferred to know what color to paint the walls and what color of clothes to buy. Kelsi says they'll buy unisex colored stuff. Like yellow, green, and things like that. I have a feeling that they'll give in soon.

" we don't know." Emily said. " but definitely not Sven!" she added, shooting a glare at Sharpay.

" Sven?" Taylor asked looking at me. I shrugged, Taylor shook her head.

" Why would you name a child Sven?" Gabi asked.

" I have no idea." Emily replied, eating a noodle. I laughed, picking up a piece of sweet and sour chicken. I dunked it in the sauce and popped it in my mouth.

" mmm, that's good." I said, picking up another.

By the time everyone left we were out of food. I started to throw away food cartons and Emily cleaned the forks. Then the phone rang. Emily went to answer it.

" Hello?" she said. " oh hi daddy!" she cried. " yeah, I'm fine. Oh, I wanted to tell you, went to the doctor's today, we're having twin boys. I know it's great! Okay, love you, bye!" she hung up.

" Daddy's excited." She said. " he wanted more grandsons. Chester isn't exactly the best at sports." She laughed. I laughed too. Chester was only seven and had glasses and was a super klutz.

" do you think our sons will be good at sports?" I asked.

" I don't know." She replied.

THREE MONTHS LATER!

Emily was six months pregnant, and getting really big. Kelsi gave birth to a little boy, Kane Jason Cross, and Gabi was due any day now. Both Emily and I had taken off work, her because she was just too tired, and me because I was worried about her being tired.

She's was tired a lot lately. Gabi and Kelsi hadn't gotten this tired, neither had Taylor. So, out of paranoia, I was dragging Emily back to the doctors.

" Well Mr. and Mrs. Evans, this can happen sometimes with women carrying multiples. They get tired, but considering your circumstances, I'm going to suggest you go on light bedrest."

" what's that?" I asked.

" No going to work until after the babies are born, so heavy lifting, basically taking it easy, might I suggest simple work on a nursery. Like putting together a crib, or painting, within reach, no ladders. Of course you'll want a mask." Henderson advised. I nodded, Emily sighed.

" I hate bed rest already." She said. I rolled my eyes.

" Emily, it's important." I said. She rolled her eyes.

" fine." She pouted. I smiled.

" anything else?" I asked the doctor. She shook her head.

" no, not right now. Don't forget, you have an appointment in two weeks." She said.

" Great." Emily sulked as we walked out. " now I'm stuck in bed and I have to come back."

" you said you wanted kids."

" Ryan Harold Evans! You wanted kids before I did!" She exclaimed. I laughed.

" I know, I know."

" men should be the ones to get pregnant. Take the load off their wives." Emily complained. I rolled my eyes.

'three more months.' I told myself. 'only three more months.'


	4. Recount

okay, like I told the people who reviewed, I'm probably going to be grounded soon. I failed geometry and report cards are coming today. So it might take a while to post. but I'll do my best

oh, and big thanks to Lissical, who kind of told me that I could use note pad to update. (BTW, her stories are awesome!)

ZacEfronLuver - lol, I'll try to sneak on to update at least once a week, the rest will be spent sneaking on my laptop to write the chapters lol

Lissical - yeah, I was watching CSI with my parents and I asked them for a weird boy name, so for Sven, I thank my mother, the queen of odd names ( like Alessi for example)

Ayana Starman - lol thanks!

Chapter four

Emily's POV

I'd been on 'bed rest' for about a month. I was bored out of my mind. I built both cribs, painted some of the walls and most of the furniture and built a rocking chair.

" well, at least the nursery's set." Ryan said, running a finger along the top of a dresser.

" yeah, but now I'm bored again." I complained, sitting on the couch. My stomach was big. Bigger than Gabi's, Kelsi's and Taylor's. it was annoying. I had trouble getting up, and moving around.

" well… take up knitting." Ryan suggested. I laughed, I had already tried, I ended up getting pissed and taking a pair of scissors to the yarn.

" well… what about…" I stopped talking as I felt serious pain.

" what's wrong?" Ryan asked, getting up.

" pain." I said.

" we should get you to the hospital!" Ryan cried.

" no." I said. When would people start to listen to me? We'd just end up sitting there forever and a day. I said it with Alaura, Alyssa, Kane, and Josh, but nobody listens to me!

" Emily! This is different, we want to be safe." Ryan said. I sighed, he was right.

" fine." I said, he ran up to our room, grabbed the bag we had packed a while back. we got in the car and he drove me to the hospital.

I pulled my cell phone out and called Sharpay.

" hey Shar, get to the hospital, do me a favor, call everyone else and tell them to do the same."

" what? Hospital? You're only seven months pregnant!" Sharpay cried.

" I know." I said. " just, make sure everyone knows." I hung up.

" Emily…" Ryan said. " what if… what if it's too early and one or both don't make it?"

" Ryan, they'll both be fine." I said, but on the inside, I was scared to death. We went inside.

" call Dr. Henderson." Ryan said.

" no need, I'm right here." Dr. Henderson was coming toward us.

" Doctor, she's in labor, and she's only seven months pregnant." Ryan said. I couldn't talk. The pain was preventing it.

" okay, let's get her into a room." The doctor said. They put me in a wheelchair and as they were wheeling me out of the room I heard Sharpay shout,

" there they are!" I waved a hand in the air. I couldn't really look behind me, but it didn't matter. Sharpay came running over.

" oh my god! I'm going to be an aunt!" she cried. We rolled into a room and I had to change into a paper dress, then lay on the bed. Dr. Henderson was checking me over.

" Okay Emily, looks like we still have a couple of hours before we're ready to really do anything, so I'm going to go check some other patients, I'll be back in about an hour."

" can my friends come in?" I asked. The doctor nodded and left. A few minutes later everyone crowded in.

" oh my god!" Sharpay was crying.

" Calm down Sharpay." Ryan said.

" She's giving birth to my nephews!" Sharpay said. " How can I keep calm?" I rolled my eyes.

" oh god." I said as another contraction hit. An hour seemed a lifetime away.

Ryan's POV

We were all still crowded in the room when Dr. Henderson came back. she shooed everyone, except Sharpay, who we decided would stay, out and went to check Emily.

" Looks like they're about ready." She said. " I'll give it another… ten minutes." Then another contraction hit, the little moniter thing said so. Emily had already been drugged, so it hurt less. (the drug guy came about half an hour after the doctor left.)

Finally, almost half an hour later the doctor declared it was time. I put on my mask.

" Ready Emily?" the doctor asked. " push!" she yelled. Emily started pushing. A few pushes later the doctor declared,

" we have one little boy! Now lets get ready for number two!" Emily pushed.

" Boy number two!" She cried. " wait… something's not right." I felt all my blood drain from my face.

" what? What's wrong?" Sharpay asked. I couldn't talk.

" Emily, I need you to push again."

" what?" Emily cried.

" just do it." Emily did, turning red.

" Remember what I said about baby's hiding?" Dr. Henderson asked as Emily pushed.

" yeah." I said.

" well, that's what your little girl did." Henderson said as she handed a third baby to a nurse.

" Triplets?" Sharpay squealed. Dr. Henderson cleaned everything up and got Emily stable.she left us alone, with Sharpay.

" well… what are we going to name them?" Emily asked. Naming was something both of us had been putting off.

" okay, baby boy number one." I said, thinking about it. " how about… Liam?" I asked.

" Liam?" Emily said, thinking it over.

" Liam Matthew." I added.

" I like it." she smiled. " okay, number two… Jeremy?" she asked.

" Jeremy…" I said, trying to think of a middle name.

" Jeremy Ryan." Emily said. I smiled.

" sounds great." I said.

" now for the surprise baby." Emily said.

" Sharpay!" Sharpay suggested.

" no." Emily said.

" oh! I have it!" I cried.

" what?" Emily asked. I smiled.

" Molly." Emily rolled her eyes. She knew my favorite movie ever was Making Molly. A movie her dad directed.

" Molly Katherine." Sharpay suggested seriously. Emily nodded.

" I like it." she said. " Liam Matthew, Jeremy Ryan, and Molly Katherine."

" our children have names!" I cried.


	5. Homecoming

Okay, I had to do some major kissing up and house work but I managed to get an hour on the computer. so I'm going to post all the chapters I've done.

Lipshake - That's cool!I just like the name Emily. lol

Lissical - yeah, I got the PM. I like the names too. They sounded really good. The thing is, I've had the names picked out ever since I decided they were going to have kids.

theyoungandthehopless - I'm going to post three chapter things right now, and I'm going to work on more chapters then beg plead cry and threaten to get more computer time lol.

Ayan Starman - lol

Chapter five

Emily's POV

" hey, Kelsi, I have to go. Ryan's home." I hung up the phone, pulled on my jacket and slipped on my flip-flops. We were on our way to where else? The hospital, but this time it wasn't for me. We were visiting the triplets. They were finally out of NICU and in regular care.

" well, anything new?" I asked one of the nurses taking care of my babies.

" well, Liam's doing great, he should be ready to go any day now. Jeremy's fine. I'd give him a few days. As for Molly, well…"

" well?" I asked.

" she's having trouble breathing and we put her back on the breathing machine." I silently cursed. They had taken her off of it a few days ago, saying her lungs were properly developed. They lied.

" When can we take her home?" I asked.

" it'll probably be another two weeks or more." I sighed.

" okay, thanks." I said, walking over to Ryan, who was holding Jeremy. " Molly's back on the breathing machine." I said. He groaned.

" great." He said.

" I know." I sighed. I went over to one of the incubators and picked up Liam. " hey Liam." I said, gently rocking him. Ryan and I walked the boys over to where Molly was sleeping.

" This is your little sister." Ryan told them. I smiled and re adjusted Liam so he was in one arm, then I reached an arm out to Molly, gently stroking her cheek.

" hey my baby." I said. " you need to get better so we can take you home with Jeremy and Liam." Then the nurse came back.

" I talked to the doctor." She said. " they decided once Molly is off the breathing machine they want to try cobedding."

" What's that?" Ryan asked.

" With cobedding, we'd be putting Molly in with Jeremy or Liam. It's been proven that multiples, when put in the same bed they get better faster." The door opened and Sharpay walked in, holding a large bag, Zeke right behind her.

" hey Ryan! Hi Emily! I brought presents!" she said, putting th bag on a chair. She pulled out a blue baby blanket, all rolled up. She handed it to me. She pulled out another blue one, and handed it to Ryan then she pulled out a pink one. Ryan and I put Jeremy and Liam back down and opened the things. Sharpay took care of the pink one for us. The hand knitted blanket had an outfit, bottle, rattle, and a few other baby things. I looked at Liam's blanket. It had and L knitted into it.

" I knitted them myself." Sharpay said, talking about the blankets. I raised an eyebrow. " I'm serious." She said. Jeremy's had a J and Molly's had an M.

" it's great." Ryan said, running his hand over Jeremy's. I laughed. Sharpay rolled her eyes at me. I rolled my eyes back. I walked over to Sharpay, took the blanket from her and gently placed the blanket around Molly.

" There." I said, then did the same for Liam and Jeremy. I smiled at Sharpay.

" thank you." I said, walking over to her. She gave me a hug.

" how are they?" she asked. I sighed.

" Liam and Jeremy are fine." I said.

" And Molly?" Sharpay asked.

" She's back on the Machine." Sharpay groaned.

" that sucks." She said.

" no kidding."

" ugh! I want my niece to go home!" Sharpay cried. I smiled,

" I want her home to."

" when are the boys going home?"

" soon." I replied.

We sat in there for about three hours, playing with the babies. Then they kicked us out Ryan and I drove home in silence.

Ryan's POV

We were off to the hospital for the five millionth time in about three months. We knew most of the nurses by first name, we could probably get to the room in our sleep. On the plus side, Liam and Jeremy were home. They were buckled into the back. The down side, Molly was still in the hospital, but we were taking her home. The doctor had surprised us yesterday by telling us they thought her lungs and everything were stable enough that she could go home. We were all excited.

We went up to the nursery, I held Liam, and Emily had Jeremy. We walked in and went to Molly's bed. The doctor came in and Emily went to take care of all the stuff. I tried packing up some of the stuff Molly had, well, the best I could with one hand. Emily came back over and took Liam from me so I could finish what I was doing, and then dress Molly in one of the many… many… many, many outfits Sharpay had bought for her.

I have to say Sharpay has spent so much on our kids it's a miracle her and Zeke weren't broke.

" You ready to go home?" I asked Molly. She just looked around at everything. I laughed and finished dressing her, then picked her up gently and grabbed the bag of stuff with the other hand.

" let's do this." Emily said. We hadn't gotten much sleep over the last few days. We buckled all three into car seats and I got in the drivers seat.

" Can you believe it Em? They're real, they're ours."

" yes Ryan, I know they're real, remember, I squeezed them out like a lemon through a key hole." I looked at her.

" Lemon through a keyhole?" I asked.

" don't ask." She said. " long story." I shook my head and laughed.

" we're almost there." I said, mainly to the babies. We pulled in the driveway and I took the boys while Emily took Molly and the bag. Emily readjusted so she could unlock the door.

" Surprise!" Everyone was there, Sharpay, Zeke, Chad, Taylor, their kids, Troy, Gabi, their kids, Kelsi, Jason, Kane, my parents and little brother, Emily's mom. I smiled.

" what?"

" we wanted to have a welcome home party for the triplets!" Jason said.

" Liam and Jeremy have been here for a few days." Emily said.

" well, when they all were together." Kelsi said, trying to hold a squirming Kane. Sharpay ran over and took the bag from Emily.

" I'll take this to their room." When she got out of the hospital Emily built another crib, painted another dresser and added a purple trim in the room.

" Pink's too… girly." She said.

" Emily… Molly's a girl."

" It'd make the room look like a big puff of cotton candy." I had given up.

" I wanna hold one!" Justin cried (A/N Justin is Ryan and Sharpay's little brother from Hungry Eyes. He's twenty now.). Seeing as I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him, I gave him Liam, who was the strongest. Then Lydia wanted to hold Jeremy and Alaura got Liam after Justin. Molly was being passed around by adults, who knew to handle her gentler.

After everyone left we got the triplets fed, changed, and in their Pajamas. I laid Liam in the green crib, Jeremy in the blue crib and Molly in the purple one. On one of the walls, in big, swirling letters, it had LJM. My mom did that. Anyway, we laid them down and waited until they all fell asleep, then we walked out. Going to the kitchen. I scooped some ice cream into bowls and handed one to Emily. Who took it gratefully.

" I cannot wait until they sleep through the night." She said, grabbing a spoon and starting to eat the ice cream. We started up to our bedroom and changed into our own pajamas, just in time for one of the babies to wake up. Causing a chain reaction in which the other two woke up and joined their sibling. I nearly cried.

" I'll go." Emily offered, " you sleep." She ordered, sending me to bed. I heard her go in and say,

" okay, which of you started it?" then go about calming them down.


	6. Asthma

yeah, for a minute I forgot what chapter this was. Anyhoo, this is the end, I'm posting the first chapter of the next one in a few minutes. yay!

Chapter… six

Emily's POV

The triplets were officially eight months old and sleeping through the night. Oh boy were Ryan and I happy.

That's why we got worried when we were woken up by Jeremy and Liam freaking out.

" I got it." Ryan said, getting up. I listened to him walked out, then turned to look at the clock. It was two AM.

" ugh, I thought they were over this!" I cried.

" Emily!" Ryan shouted. " Call 911!" I jumped up and ran to the nursery, cordless phone in hand.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" Look and listen to Molly." I looked in the purple crib, dialing the number. Molly was deathly pale and looked like she was having trouble breathing.

" hello what is your emergency?"

" my daughter, she's having trouble breathing." I said. (A/N I've called 911 twice in my life, once when I was six and my sister 'fell' down the stairs, and the other was when I was ten and had a large shard of glass in my leg that I couldn't get out, thanks to my 'loving' sister. And I forgot how it worked.)

" have you tried CPR?" the nurse asked.

" have we tried CPR?" I asked Ryan, who was holding Molly oddly.

" What do you think I'm doing? It's not working!" He cried.

" Yeah, it didn't work."

" have you tried-"

" Listen lady!" I shouted. " my eight month old daughter can't breath if there's not an ambulance down here soon, so help me I'll go down there and strangle you with your own vocal cords!""

" okay, I'll put you threw to the Hospital."

" you mean… ahh!" I shrieked in anger. " These people!"

Well, finally an ambulance came to get Molly I stayed home to watch Jeremy and Liam. I called Sharpay and told her what happened, then I called Troy and Gabi, and Kelsi and Jason, finally Taylor and Chad. Then I sat in the nursery rocking in the rocking chair.

Ryan's POV

I was scared. I was scared out of my mind. I sat in the waiting room, walking back and forth. I nearly had a heart attack when my cell phone rang.

" Hello?" I asked, it was Emily.

" Any word?" she asked.

" No, not yet." I looked up. A doctor was walking toward me. " Emily I have to go, I'll call you in a minute. Is she okay?" I asked. The doctor smiled

" I have good news and bad news. The good news, your daughter's fine. The bad news, I believe she may have asthma."

" that makes sense, she had breathing problems when she was born."

" yes well, you're going to want to get a pecial breathing machine. She'll need to use it at least once a day, no matter what (A/n I don't have asthma, but my step cousin has asthma, and she has to use a breathing machine everyday.). You can take her home now, but make an appointment soon, just to be safe." I nodded then went to go get Molly from the room where a nurse was waiting with her. I called Sharpya to come get me and then called Emily.

" hello? Hey, She's fine. The doctor says she has asthma and we need to make an appointment."

" Okay, great."

" how are the boys?" I asked.

' had some trouble getting them back to sleep, but their fine." She sounded tired. I smiled.

" when I get home, you're going to bed. I'll take care of the kids." I told her.

" But…"

" no Emily, you're going to sleep, you need it."

" oh thanks." She said sarcastically. I laughed.

" you know what I mean." I said.

" yeah, I know."

" hey, I got to go, Sharpay's here." I said.

" okay, talk to you when you get home."

" love you."

" love you too."

" bye." I hung up and shoved the phone in my pocket. Then I picked up Molly and we headed to Sharpay's car.

" Is she alright?" Sharpay asked, getting out of her car and looking worriedly at Molly.

" she's fine now. The doctor says she has asthma." I explained. Sharpay looked at Molly.

" Poor Baby." She cooed, bending to kiss Molly's cheek. We got in the car and she drove me home.

" Thanks Shar." I said. Sharpay didn't have a car seat so I had to hold Molly through out the ride.

" anytime Ryan." She said, then backed out of the driveway." I walked into the house and made my way upstairs. Emily was asleep in the chair and Liam and Jeremy were standing in their cribs, clinging to the bars so they wouldn't fall. Neither had learned to stand on their own yet, but that was okay, they were only eight months. I laid Molly in her crib and I walked over to Emily on the rocking chair.

" she really did do a good job on that chair." I said, then as I reached out to touch her shoulder I stopped, she looked so peaceful. Her long red hair was in a half bun. She was still wearing my old Collage tee shirt to bed with shorts. I snapped out of it and touched her shoulder. Her eye lids fluttered open.

" hmm?" she asked, looking up at me.

" Come on, you're going to bed." I told her, she groaned, but got up. I walked her to the bedroom and she laid down, but didn't go to sleep.

" Ryan…" she said, looking up at me.

" yeah?" I asked.

" I love you." She answered.

" I love you too."


End file.
